1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device for a two-wheeled vehicle, and in particular to a locking device for a two-wheeled vehicle in which a two-wheeled vehicle is locked or unlocked semi-automatically, and when a certain impact is applied to a two-wheeled vehicle, it is informed to an user, and a battery is charged using a generator operating in contact with a wheel.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a locking device for a two-wheeled vehicle has been used in order to prevent a robbery of a two-wheeled vehicle. The conventional locking device includes a wire that is adapted to connect a vehicle body frame and a pole installed at a two-wheeled vehicle storage place, or is adapted to connect vehicle wheels and a vehicle body frame, and a locker capable of locking a ring of both ends of the wire. However, the conventional locking device has a problem that when the wire is cut, the two-wheeled vehicle might be robbed. In addition, a user should directly connect a vehicle body frame and a pole using a wire, or connect vehicle wheels and a vehicle body frame and then to lock or unlock for thereby causing many inconvenience.
In an advanced locking device, the construction is so complicated. It is expensive. There are many problems in storing and carry the same.